


A Life of Despair (Is Easier With You)

by ikujirou



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Background Relationships, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Healthy Despair Sisters, Junko and Mukuro are the main focus here, M/M, Mental Illness and Coping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Graduation, Slice of Life, Therapy Pet, Werewolf!Mukuro, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikujirou/pseuds/ikujirou
Summary: Even in a world where you can walk down the street and see a faun on their way to work or a shapeshifter performing street art, mental illness is still a serious problem for most of the world's population. Junko Enoshima is no stranger to this, she's suffered for years from crippling anxiety and severe depressive episodes. Lucky for Junko, her loving twin sister Mukuro Ikusaba, a werewolf, became her certified therapy dog. Mukuro uses her gift to help Junko cope with her mental illnesses, wherever and whenever she may need her.This story follows the twins' lives juggling work, school, friends and relationships, all while trying to chase their own personal dreams.





	A Life of Despair (Is Easier With You)

The alarm blared early in the morning. It was a necessary nuisance, but damn if Junko Enoshima hated it with every fiber of her being. Six in the morning and she was already debating if she should even get out of bed. The blonde rolled over in bed, slamming the dismiss on her phone. She burrowed herself back into her sheets, leaving only her upper face out so she could breathe. Not even two minutes later her nose and forehead were being licked, and she was being awakened by her second alarm. Junko brushed away the cold nose on her forehead, trying to shoo the feeling away. After a few muffled noises, a hand finally shook her awake.

“Junko.. hey, Junko. It’s time to get up.” Her older sister was always there in the morning, with good reason, they did share a bed. 

“Nnnmm.. I don’t want to go to work, Mukuuu..” Junko groaned, tossing and turning when Mukuro tried to shake her again. “It’s too hard.”

“That’s why I’m here, I’m just doing my job.” Mukuro said plainly, helping her little sister out of bed. “Come on, once we wash your face you’ll feel better.”

Junko couldn’t help but lean on her as Mukuro walked her to the bathroom, stopping in front of the mirror. Her eyes met the yellow of her sister’s, studying her for a moment. 

“No disguising today?” she asked. 

“Huh? Oh, no.. I don’t feel like it. It’s not like I do it often anyway.” Mukuro stated, filling up the water dish for Junko.

Junko gave her a tired smile. Mukuro was, put simply, a werewolf. A therapy werewolf, actually. Trained to combat both threats and Junko’s inner demons, her sister was the only thing in the world Junko truly felt she couldn’t be without. 

Junko analyzed her sister, a habit she couldn’t ever break. Mukuro’s short black hair was a mess with bedhead, her ears long and pointed. They were covered in soft brown fur that grew onto her jawline and upper cheeks, coming to a scattered stop under her eyes. Mukuro’s freckles danced under the soft fur and across the bridge of her nose. Junko’s eyes focused on her sister’s teeth, sharp canines on display as she talked to Junko about the day ahead of them. She glanced to Mukuro’s arms, covered in the same brown fur from her fingers to her elbows, her sister’s hands had white claws instead of fingernails in her current, natural form. The blonde studied her sister even as she turned away from the mirror to shower, noting the fur on her ribs had grown down her sides, connecting at her lower back. The fur on her back was black like her hair, disappearing under her pajama shorts. She knew Mukuro’s legs were completely covered in fur from her mid thigh down, so she didn’t need to go lower. Junko playfully pulled her older sister’s fluffy brown and black tail, getting a growl that she laughed off. The blonde washed her face, getting any excess makeup she had missed the night before off her face. As soon as Mukuro got out of the shower, Junko got in to clean herself. She washed every bit of herself, stepping out into a towel. The younger twin tied her hair out of her face, smiling as she saw her older sister dressed in her bra and panties, readying Junko’s makeup for the day. 

“Muku, you don’t need to do everything for me, go get dressed. I’ll handle it from here.” Junko patted her sister’s shoulder, smiling.

“If you’re sure, Junko.” Mukuro left the bathroom, digging into her closet for her work uniform. She laid the wrinkled clothes on the bed, taking the dog brush Junko bought her and brushing what she could reach of her coat before putting on her uniform. She straightened her black polo’s collar, pulling her tail through the khakis. She brushed through the fluff, making it look nicer.

“Did you dry your hair or shake because if our bed is wet it’s your ass!” Junko yelled from the bathroom.

“I dried my hair!” Mukuro yelled back, using their heavy comforter to cover the wet spots on their bed. “I’m not a complete animal!”

The dark haired twin brushed through her hair, sighing before grabbing a nametag from her dresser. She clipped it on, looking in the mirror at herself. She looked down at her shirt, groaning before switching to the correct nametag. “Junko, leaving in a few minutes!” 

“Gotcha!” The blonde yelled from the bathroom, coming out in a matching black polo and khakis. “Did you grab my tag again?”

“Yeah, here.” Mukuro handed her the tag, sighing and looking at herself in the mirror. She patted down the cheek fuzz that stuck out with some gel, then gave a big wolfish grin. 

The sisters exited the bedroom, walking to the front door. Their shared apartment was barely passable as a home. The front door entered into the living room, a small area furnished with a 3 seater pull-out couch with a queen mattress. Across from it was a wall mounted TV and a small coffee table, cluttered with Junko and Mukuro’s varying hobbies and reading material. They had a small plant on Junko’s stereo system, a little cactus she had named Trout. Right off the living area was their kitchenette, the only spotless part of the house. Mukuro’s territory mainly, it was full of fresh food every two weeks they went to the store. They had a small dining table, just in case of company. The chairs? Who knows where they went. A small hallway led to the guest bathroom, by it the linen closet. The last door on the left was the master bedroom, the twins’ room. Cluttered but not messy, it was the most decorated part of their little home. A king size bed with comfortable sheets, cherrywood frame and dressers with a vanity mirror furnished the room. The closet so full of clothes it bends the doors out, the room is Junko’s safe space. After a stressful, anxiety-inducing day, she’d yank the thick curtains over the windows and cry away the troubles.

Thankfully, she has a loving, caring sister specially trained to help her through those dark thoughts.

“You ready to go?” Mukuro asked, tone even and relaxed.

“All set!” Junko clipped her tag on, grabbing her bag and coat. “You have the keys?”

“Yep.” The older twin pulled on her olive green bomber jacket, grinning proud and showing Junko the patch on her shoulder. The patch was white, about the size of her fist, a red pawprint with a white caduceus symbol design stitched into it. In bold black letters around the inner lining were the words “Therapy Dog”.

The blonde patted the patch, giggling. “You’re still just as proud of that as when you got it. Thank you Muku, again.”

“It was nothing compared to the military training. Anything for you, Junko.” Mukuro let her arm down, stuffing her hands in her jacket pockets, quickly running out of the apartment. “I’m driving!”

“Hey! No you’re not! Get back here, Ikusaba!” Junko shut the door behind herself, making sure it locked before running after her. The younger sister laughed as she caught up to Mukuro in the parking lot. “You need thumbs to drive!” 

Mukuro chuckled, holding up her furry hands, flexing her thumbs. “I still have thumbs in this form, Junko. I’m driving. Get some more rest on the drive, I’ll wake you when we get there.”

The younger sister took out her phone, looking at the clock. 7:15 AM. They were due at work at 9 AM.

“Alright, just keep the heater on. It’s freezing.” The blonde agreed, getting into the passenger seat. 

Mukuro quickly started the car, turning a radio station on low. She quickly turned on the heat, taking off her jacket. Her fur keeps her arms warm, so she handed it to Junko to use as a pillow. 

Junko accepted her offer, bunching up the warm coat and resting her head on it. It was a while before work and a while to get there, so the blonde just enjoyed the music until she dozed off once again with a smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this, apologies for it being so short!! I really hope you enjoyed, please leave a comment and/or kudos if you did!! I plan to make more, pending good response!!


End file.
